User talk:Saberhagen
Signature Testing --Saberhagen19 px(My Talk) 05:16, 10 January 2009 (EST) Brandnew.]] 05:23, 10 January 2009 (EST) Automation Is there a way to automate certain things, signatures in particular? Thanks! --Saberhagen (My Talk) 21:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by automate? if you mean like a .gif moving picture, those aren't allowed I think, as they cause talkpage lag. My Soles Are 21:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I should have made myself more clear. I didn't mean animate, as in moving images, but automate, as in it will do something for me, like a bot would in GW. Only in this case, instead of me having to type out ~~~~ time after time, or clicking the link, if it would just do it automatically. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 21:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::o.O -Auron 21:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::The closest thing to that is the "sign" button. 21:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That's what I meant by clicking the link. Ah well, thanks for your help anyway! ----Saberhagen (My Talk) 21:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Could you? probably. However, the effort of typing 4 tildes is so minimal I wouldn't bother tbh. My Soles Are 21:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Watch your language plz "Try not to be retarded and make the build look tacky when editing, TY.) " Watch your language plz, your previous revert to have a focus with +5e wasn't obviously so well-considered... And it just got removed by someone else, should this person put nice comments aswell... Elephantaliste Noir 19:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) A (semi) new build Say I were to post a 600 Elementalist Smite build, would it get WELL'd for copying the other 600/Smite builds on here? Answer please. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 19:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :It most likely would, unless the playing style/farmable area's are so different it warrants a page of its own. Brandnew 19:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I thought, but surely the Rt/Smite build is identical to the regular one, no? --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::you could just try, right. ^_^ Brandnew 15:54, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I could, but if it is WELL'd I'd be annoyed at myself. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 18:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Putting A template in a vote is full of win! :> --'-©- (moo) '-- 22:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't realise it would go into the actual template, LoL. But seriously, Lingering Curse, a PvP Pressure skill, in a PvE Spike build? No. ...Just no. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 12:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Wikicode actually applies to votes too. You can do neat things with it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) EotN Speedbooker I saw you posted the Speedbooker. I don't know how much of these builds you made yourself, tho I do think you can help me: When I saw this, I used it to do like 20 books. But it became so boring that I stopped. After some calculations I found out that it was possible to do a full book in 2,5 hours and get the same amount of reputation a minute as the Speedbooker (if a Speedbook takes 15 minutes). This looked far more appealing to me, as I had to do far less books. I got for almost all missions good builds, only I still need two. Can you help me with those? F.c.sauer 21:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :You should really have posted the issue of time on the build page, but it doesn't matter. It sounds like you're asking for help finding builds. Haves look in the PvEGeneral section on this site. I personally Discord because it wtfpwnzrs PvE. Alternatively, hire a runner from GWGuru if you're struggling with the missions. I can't really say more than that until you tell me the names of the missions, LoL. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 12:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, look on: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:F.c.sauer/Complete_EotN_HM_Book_Run. You will find everything over there. At the discussion page I posted the math of the time and the amount of books needed (17) to max your titles. I hope you can help me find a good build for the last two mission. F.c.sauer 20:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) how did you find out about the AFK faction farmer bug/glitch?--Bluetapeboy 05:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :You should have made a new section about this, but NVM. The ally leader told about it. I whittled it down to two skills to make it as generic as possible, though. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 18:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC)